TTRS 14: Boot Camp
''Boot Camp ''is the 14th Season of the TTRS Franchise. This season was directly subsequent to The Gauntlet 2- Revenge of the Veterans. Boot Camp is based off of the 2003 Fox Reality TV Show. For this season, 22 Tengagers were selected to compete in this season. This season is the only season of TTRS to have everyone who applied was selected to compete. Along with the 20 applicants, 2 of the winners from last season accepted a place in the game. This season ushered in a new format that had yet to be used in the TTRS Franchise. Unlike many other games, Boot Camp requires contestants to work as a single team trying to complete missions. The only person eligible for amnesty each episode is the Squad Leader. Unlike the actual show, contestants will be rewarded with tokens for successfully completed missions which could be used to buy certain iteams in the Mess Hall. Like in the show, at the end of each episode all of the recruits will vote to dismiss one of their own and the dismissed recruit will choose one person to discharge from the game. At the end of the game, the Final 2 will compete in The Gauntlet which is a series of events to be concluded with a jury vote. Each event is dedicated to one of the recruits who was dismissed during the game, while the jury is composed on the recruits who were discharged during the game. The person who wins more of their fallen recruits dogtags is the winner of Boot Camp Cast Format The format of this game had many similarities to the actual show while still remaining Tengaged appropriate. This game follows a 3 Day Cycle which is outlined below. Each Round follows this format: -Day 1: At the start of each cycle, the recruits elect a Squad Leader (except for the first episode). This person is the ONLY person during the episode who is eligible for amnesty, depending on how the team does during the mission. -Day 2: Day 2 is the mission. The recruits are not competing against each other, but rather a team. Teamwork is key to be successful in this game. If the squad completes the mission per the orders, the squad leader is granted amnesty from elimination that episode. If they fail, then the squad leader is eligible to be eliminated. Punishments may be given for failing missions. Day 3: Dismissal Hill. After the mission is over, each recruit has to send in their vote for who they want to dismiss from the game. Once all the votes are in, the person with the most votes will be dismissed from the game. Then the dismissed recruit will be given the opportunity to give a speech and announce who they are discharging from the game. Note: If someone quits before the vote is revealed, then no one will be discharged that episode. The Finals: The last 2 recruits in the game will be eligible for the win. They will compete in a series of challenges in The Gauntlet to try and win the dog tags of their fallen comrades. For each event a recruit wins, they earn 1 dog tag. After all of the events of the Gauntlet have completed, the jury vote will begin. The jury will be made up of those recruits who were discharged from the game. They will be voting to give their dog tags to the person they want to win. The recruit with the most dog tags will be the winner of TTRS 14: Boot Camp. Voting History Category:Seasons